villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kritters
Kritters are common Kremling subspecies serving as main grunts working for King K. Rool as part of the Kremling Krew. Majority of games from the Donkey Kong series. They appear in brown, blue, red, and most commonly green. Description The common Kritters have bipedal torso, vertical pupils, red eyes, yellow pectoral, arms, 4 fingers, 3 toes with sharp toenails and tail. They have various colors in their scams, as: green (most common), blue, brown, yellow, gray or red. In Donkey Kong Country, Kritters from Kremling Krew wears a set of useless shouldpads. In Donkey Kong 64, all Kritters wear black leather vests with a human skull-and-crossbones emblem in back , but some varieties have different additional pieces. As of DK: King of Swing, DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast and Mario Super Sluggers, Kritters use spikes forearms, belts with skull buckle and ocher pants. History Kritters debut in the original Donkey Kong Country. They are defeated if cartwheeled into, jumped onto, or if a barrel is thrown at it. Kritter has a blue counterpart (turquoise in the Game Boy Color release), who constantly jumps around, and it has a brown counterpart, who bounces while situated. In the Donkey Kong Country animated series, Kritters had the same appearance as the ones in the Donkey Kong Country game, but with shorter tails and unconnected eyes. Green Kroc, a minion of Kaptain Skurvy and character of this TV show, is also a Kritter. A blue Kritter attacked Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong in a cave in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He gets scared by Donkey Kong's huge shadow, projected onto the wall by Squawks' torch. Donkey Kong ultimately defeats him by throwing a Barrel at him. Like every character in the comic, the Kritter was able to speak. Kritters return in Donkey Kong 64 as the game's most common enemies. They can punch and bite in this game. They wear leather jackets with a skull-and-crossbones insignia, along with skull-and-crossbones belts. They also have a red color variety who only appears in Lanky's R&D challenge in Frantic Factory, and it occasionally pops out of barrels in "Kremling Kosh". Kritters appear in many of the game's cutscenes, where they are portrayed as klutzy. Kritters appear in every stage, except for Fungi Forest and Creepy Castle. Kritters also patrol on Crocodile Rock. Kritter was renamed to Kremling in DK: King of Swing. Kritters now wear beige pants with a skull belt. Kritters are climbing on pegs, where they toss rocks and bombs at DK or Diddy. Kritter is defeated if the player charges into it. A Kritter is unlocked as a playable character in Jungle Jam mode if six golden DK Coins are collected in "Adventure Mode". A Kritter has the same stats as Donkey Kong, having balanced top speed, boost and agility. He has a similar appearance to the Kritters featured in DK: King of Swing and is a rival of Donkey Kong. He attacks by swinging his tail around him. He can be seen in the Single Race cutscene along with Klump, Kalypso and Kass, standing in front of their respective rivals, Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong. In the Jungle Grand Prix cutscene, he can be seen catching up to Donkey Kong during a race, before both of them get surprised when Diddy Kong passes them. If he places 3rd or 2nd after a cup is finished, he will sit down and look down, disappointed. If he places 1st, he will sit down and laugh. Related Species Variations Krash Krash is a minecart-driving Kremling species which debuted in Donkey Kong Country. Krashes are identical in appearance to Kritters, but the context they are found in alters their behavior and, eventually, attack pattern. In their debut game, Krashes are first found within Mine Cart Carnage, the second level of Monkey Mines. Here, they attempt to run into Donkey and Diddy Kong, knocking them off the minecart track they are traveling on if doing so. Krashes cannot be defeated in any way, despite being Kritters with uncovered top sides. If the Kongs attempt to stomp on a Krash while riding their minecart, the primates will be damaged without affecting the enemy in any way. Klomp All Kritters are replaced with Klomps, Kremlings that wear tattered red and white shorts, with each sporting a peg leg. During the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. These soldiers are spread throughout Crocodile Isle, the home island of the Kremling race and are part of the "Kremling Kuthroats" enemy class. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong defeat many Klomps during their attempt to save the kidnapped Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool. Like many other members of the Kremling Krew during this time, Klomps donned pirate regalia (specifically sailor pants and a peg leg) like their leader Kaptain K. Rool (the pirate alias of King K. Rool). Kaboing Also, Klomps cannot jump like some Kritters can. Kaboings instead possess this ability (although Kaboings themselves appear to simply be Klomps with two peg legs, instead of just one). Are incapable of walking normally and instead bounce and attempt to land on or slam into Diddy or Dixie. A simple bonk on the head is enough to defeat a Kaboing. Kobble Based on their posture and role, Kobbles are the successor both the Kritters and Klomps of the respective two previous titles. As green Kremling soldier grunts of the Kremling Krew that appear in Donkey Kong Country 3 and Donkey Kong Land III. Skidda Skiddas are also the purple-colored counterpart to Kobbles, and appear in snowy regions. These pink Kremlings are rather uncommon enemies appearing only in levels filled with snow; they are first introduced in Skidda's Row, where they are the main enemies. Skiddas attack by sliding into the Kongs, although this may not be intentional since Skiddas seem rather unbalanced on ice and snow and skid out of control on it. Mushroom Kritters Shrooms Kritters are large, blue, mushroom-wearing Kremlings encountered in the game Donkey Kong 64. They are found in Fungi Forest during the day. Similar to the attack of Klobbers, they will wait in the ground, looking like normal mushrooms. If a Kong approaches it, the Shroom will jump out at them and attack. When they attack, the Shroom will chase the Kong through the forest, and the Kong can take some damage if touched by it. Shroom are fairly weak enemies and a few attacks can defeat one. A Shroom can be defeated also from afar by blasting it with a weapon or an Orange. Kritter-in-a-Sheet Kritter-in-a-Sheet 'are a sub-species of Kritter that only appear in the game ''Donkey Kong 64. They are red-eyed and wear a white bedsheet to mimic the appearance of a ghost. Uncommon because they are only in the Creepy Castle stage. Unlike most enemies, Ghosts do not often respawn, and some only return if the Kongs re-enter the stage. Ghosts attack the active Kong by charging at them, and they are as weak as Kritters, because they only get defeated from one hit. Ghosts drop a single Watermelon piece afterward. Skeleton Kritter '''Skeleton Kritters are semi-common enemies found in Creepy Castle and Fungi Forest at night. Unlike normal Kritters who attack by biting and punching, Bones attack by swinging a bone club that seems to be a part of their body. Bones can be defeated by simply pummeling them; whenever a Bones is hit with an attack, one of their body parts falls off. Bones also appear in several of the later Battle Arena Pads in Donkey Kong 64. They take at the most, three hits before going down, though an Orange can destroy them instantly. Robokremlings The Robokremlings or also called Krobot are robotic versions of Kritters encountered in Donkey Kong 64. Robokremlings appear as semi-common enemies in the area Frantic Factory, which is the only level that features them. Robokremlings attack in a similar manner to normal Kritters, by punching and biting. They can only take out one melon slice at a time, but the reward for defeating a Robokremling is two melon slices. Robokremlings are gray with glowing red eyes and yellow wind-up keys in their backs. They can use these keys to wind themselves up after they've been walking around long enough. While they can be attacked directly, Robokremlings are able to withstand almost any kind of attack. The only way to defeat them for good is with an Orange, the shockwave attack, a musical instrument, or by using Chunky Kong's Primate Punch. Mechanical Kritter Head In DK: Jungle Climber, the Lizard-Head Kremling appears as the boss of the second island, Lost Island, in the first Toybox level; King K. Rool has one of his Kritter henchmen, empowered by a Crystal Banana, merge with several toys from the level and do battle with Donkey Kong. In Mario series ''Mario Strikers'' Kritters have recently begun to appear in the Mario sport spin-offs. In Mario Power Tennis they are the audience of DK Jungle Court. Kritters are one of the goalies in Super Mario Strikers, and it has a subspecies named Robo-Kritter, who is the goalie of the Super Team. Kritters reprise as goalies in the game's sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. In this game, players can play as them to block Mega Strikes. Kritter and King K. Rool reappear as playable characters in Mario Super Sluggers. Kritter has four color varieties in this game: green, blue, red, and brown. Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Kritters appear in DK Jungle Court, watching the players play tennis. This marks their first game appearance outside of the Donkey Kong franchise. In this game, they use their appearance from Donkey Kong 64, and aside from green variants, blue and red ones are also seen. Super Smash Bros. series Kritter cameos as a trophy in both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Return as enemies in Smash Run, a City Trial-esque mode exclusive to the game's Nintendo 3DS version. Three Kritter varieties appear in this mode, each sporting the latest Kremling design. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Predator Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mario Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Incompetent Category:Pirates Category:Remorseful Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Teams Category:Guardians Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Spy Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hostile Species Category:Dimwits Category:Oppressors